1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light-emitting displays. These displays are lighter and larger than cathode ray tube displays.
In an organic light-emitting display, pixels emit light when electrons and holes combine in an emission layer that includes organic compounds. This type of display has fast response time, low power consumption, and excellent brightness, color purity, and driving voltage characteristics.
In operation, light is emitted from color pixels to form an image. Each pixel emits light with a brightness that is based on a data voltage received by a pixel circuit. The pixel circuit includes a plurality of transistors and one or more storage capacitors for controlling driving current supplied to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) of the pixel.